My Baby Boy
by Soluna125
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is stuck in a cocoon being tortured by their worst nightmares and only Inuyasha can break them free. Sango's eas different, he never knew that she had dealt with this much and for once all he wants to do is help. One-Shot for now. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**My Baby Boy**

I was in the mist of a battle and my friends were stuck in a cocoon, being tortured by their nightmares.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I cursed in frustration. How could I save my friends and defeat this demon all at the same time? First I'll get him, then my friends. I lifted my sword and waited for the perfect moment. Then I saw it as he unleashed his attack allowing me to use my backlash wave. I watched his body disintegrate as my attack reached him. First I ran to Kagome. I broke through the tan barrier dividing me from her. She was crumbled in a ball as the walls once again covered us in its walls. It would only go away when she woke up. I could see her nightmare as if I was living it with her.

Kagome's p.o.v

I sat there looking at my test. I had not idea what any of it meant. The bell rang and I handed in my empty paper. I felt like crying, all of my tests end the same way. I've been working so hard and I'm still going to fail. I walked out of my school to see my friends in caps and gowns. They just graduated leaving me behind. The floor transformed into my house and I was on my bed in my pajamas alone. It was the saddest day of my life. I was alone, and a failure. Until I heard, what was it?

"Kagome get up!" I knew that voice it was far too familiar. Inuyasha. I knew it was him. I could feel tears on my cheeks. I finally opened my eyes to come face to face with him.

"Inuyasha." I whispered. He picked me up and set me down in a grassy field with Shippo by my side. I closed my eyes knowing I was safe.

Inuyasha's p.o.v

I ran back and helped the others. I opened up Miroku's cacoon and it repeated the same thing as Kagome's. He was also crumpled in a ball and once again I could see his nightmare. It was far worse than Kagome's.

Miroku's p.o.v "Father!" I screamed as Mushin held back my tiny form. "Please Mushin. Let me go." I fought trying to free myself from his grasp. My father smiled at me as his wind tunnel sucked him in and a huge hole was left in the ground. Finally I was released and ran to where my father used to be. I shook my head and now I was in the same position. Here I was my wind tunnel taking over me. The love of my life being held back by my friends as she tried to come towards me. It was hard to look at her, but it was harder to look away. Tears streamed down her face as she called my name over and over again. A defeated look took over her face as she struggled less. My wind tunnel finally took over me as I sent her one last smile.

"Get up Miroku! Don't die on me!" I heard someone yell, but it wasn't my sweet Sango. It was Inuyasha he was shaking me as I opened my eyes. I looked at him confused as he dragged me to some grass near Kagome. "I'll be back." He said taking off to a spinning cocoon. I knew it was Sango's and I instantly became upset that he didn't save her first, but I dint say anything knowing she would now be saved.

Inuyasha's p.o.v

The last cocoon finally. She would no doubt be the hardest with her brother and all. She had some real problems. I was engulfed in the cocoon for the third time but it was different. Her body was slightly shaking and tears cascaded down her face and her bottom lip quivered. I moved closer and could now see her nightmare.

Sango's p.o.v

I gave my final push and heard a baby scream. I sighed as I lied my head down waiting for my baby to be handed to me. When my hands remained empty I looked up to see my father hand it over to another woman.

"What are you doing?" My weak voice asked. "Give me my baby." I tried to remain calm. I could feel something bad was going to happen. My dad looked at me.

"I'm sorry Sango."

"No. No. Don't be, just give me my baby."

"He no longer belongs to you." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and a lump form in my throat. I tried to stand but fell.

"Give him to me." I cried in frustration.

"No." My father said. The finality in his voice broke me down inside. The woman holding my baby left along with my father. I stood and my legs wobbled beneath me. They couldn't do this. They were kidnapping my baby. It was mine. I carried him for nine months inside of me. I gave birth to him. They couldn't just take it. But they were. I made my way out of the hut a blood trail followed behind me.

"He's mine!" I screamed causing her to stop walking. She looked back at me tears rimming her eyes, I could see the reluctance for her to turn around and continue but she did. "Please just give him back!" I yelled my voice hoarse. My knees buckled under me and I fell. I was exhausted and in distress. How could they take my baby. I looked up to see someone familiar, Inuyasha. I looked down not caring who saw me like this, I just want my baby back.

My head swirled and my eyes popped open to an open sky, he was now carrying me. He didn't look at me and I didn't care. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Inuyasha's p.o.v

Finally Miroku and Kagome were up. Kilala and Shippo been up but they weren't much company. My eyes fell on Sango. I had no idea that she had a baby.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said walking up to me. "Thank you for saving us."

"Yeah whatever. How's Sango doing?" I couldn't sound too concerned.

"She's fine. Just sleeping." She was quiet. Not like her at all. "So you saw all of our biggest fears?"

"Yeah."

"Who's was the worst?" I should have known. She didn't sound happy just curious.

"Sango's. Why?" She looked at me now.

"Just asking." She smiled and walked away. Night came quickly to our silent group. My eyes were glued to her still form all night-until she sneaked away. I followed her all the way to the lake where she stopped at. She was crying, I could smell the salt. I stepped out from the shadow and walked up behind her.

"I wish you didn't know." She said with a shaky voice. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't speak. She laughed lightly. "I thought it went away by now, I tried to suppress it for so long." "You shouldn't have to. That shouldn't have happened." "Yeah. Well tell that to my father. Now because of him I'll never get to see my son again. Never Inuyasha, never." Her voice broke and she started to cry again. I didn't know what else to do but hug her. She welcomed my embrace and cried into my chest. She calmed down "I was only thirteen but I could have raised him just like any good parent could have." She got out of my arms and went over to sit on a log, I followed wanting to hear the rest of her story. "He took him away from him withought asking. It wasn't fair that he had to take my child away. I carried him in my stomach." She took a dramatic pause. "I understand that it wasn't proper for me to have a child not being married, but no one had to really know."

"So who was the father anyway?" I know it wasn't my place to ask because she looked at me suddenly, and then a smile graced her face.

"A boy I really liked...his name was Tatsuko, and he was my best friend. We did everything together. And there was one night we were play fighting and it got carried away. We started kissing which led to touching which led to...other things. He never spoke to me again after that." A tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it away. "I didn't know what I was doing I was only thirteen. I didn't want to do...I didn't want to do that with him. When I went home I felt terrible. I felt used and then finally one good thing comes out of it...and it gets taken away. Its not fair that the one thing that belonged to me got taken away." She was calm.

"I'm sorry Sango."

"Yeah me too. I just want to hold him. You know."

"Then we'll find him." I was determined to make her happy. For once in her life she deserved it. She deserved to have someone give her what she wanted.

"Inuyasha. You can be serious."

"More serious than you'll ever believe." I said confident.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She hugged me and I could only hug her back.

**A/N: I had fun writing this fic. Should I continue it? Its a one shot but if a lot of people or one persons wants a continuation I will write one. Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
